<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>froze by desire by stormss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886589">froze by desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormss/pseuds/stormss'>stormss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormss/pseuds/stormss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TK doesn't care about the state he's in — he just runs until he knocks into Carlos, already deciding in his mind to never let him go. </p><p>*</p><p>Or, a sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379757/chapters/57224242">this fic</a> featured in my Tumblr prompt collection.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Judd Ryder &amp; TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>froze by desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! i had quite a few requests here and on tumblr for a sequel to one of my prompt fills, and here we are! </p><p>the title comes from <em>islands</em> by the xx. come say hi or feel free to send me prompts over on <a href="https://reyesstrand.tumblr.com/">tumblr!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s a clap of thunder, and TK startles awake. </p><p>Images of his dream-turned-nightmare flash before his eyes, as he tries to burrow back under his covers and <em> forget. </em> He thinks of Carlos, in some undisclosed location, and how his subconscious keeps betraying him by making up the worst scenarios and attacking him whenever he’s asleep. He dreams of Carlos getting injured, Carlos getting ambushed, Carlos getting <em> shot </em>— and the worst part of it all is that TK gets extremely limited contact with him, and has no real idea about what his undercover operation entails. </p><p>TK groans into his pillow and flips to his other side, before ending up flat on his back. He tries to stay quiet, because the others are fast asleep in the bunks on either side of him, as he reaches over and grabs his phone. TK feels a little bit of comfort at the sight of his phone background — a brilliantly happy Carlos, eyes closed and laughing as Buttercup tries to lick his cheek — but his heart still falls when he finds no new messages from his boyfriend. He knows he shouldn’t expect anything, but it’s been exactly six months and a week today. He <em> misses </em>Carlos, and he’s trying to stay positive, but it’s still rough. </p><p>Thankfully, sleep takes over once more, and a few hours later the whole team is roughly woken up by the sirens going off. Buttercup trods behind them as they rush out of the sleeping quarters, though he eventually winds up curling up on the floor near one of the couches as they disperse to pull on their gear. Middle-of-the-night fires always bring out some tension amongst the crew, as it’s impossible to know exactly what they’re getting into, how many people they might have to evacuate — the list goes on, and Owen preps them for the possibility of rescue and medical assistance until EMS meets them at the scene. </p><p>They end up at a house fire, nothing they haven’t all experienced a hundred times, and TK and Marjan hang back to check vitals and tend to minor injuries while Judd and Paul are sent into the house after clearing it for structural stability. TK’s eyes drift to the police cruiser on scene — the same one Carlos would typically use, now occupied with his partner and her new rookie — and it sends a pang of longing through his core. Afterwards, once the flames have been distinguished and police have taken over, and once Michelle and her team gets the family properly checked over, Owen signals for them to head out as the sun lifts over the horizon. </p><p>TK just feels like he sort of floats through his days, now, and he tries not to let his worry get the best of him. But as Paul starts making his famous breakfast hash when they get back to the station, TK slips away toward the gym, where he blasts music in his ears and tries to work out his stress. He can’t hide for long, though; soon enough, Judd’s strolling in and gesturing for him to take his ear buds out. </p><p>“Judd, I’m really not in the mood, man,” TK says, a little winded as he drops down from the pull-up bar. He stares at the water bottle that the older man is holding out for him to take, until he eventually huffs a little and accepts it, taking a long swig. As he drinks, he lifts his brows at Judd. </p><p>“You need to come eat,” Judd lifts a hand when TK immediately opens his mouth to protest. “You’ve gotta take care of yourself, little bro.” </p><p>As he says the words, his muscles burn with over exertion. TK bites on the inside of his cheek. “I’m fine.” </p><p>It sounds strained and obviously false, even to his own ears. TK stares hard at the ground and Judd steps closer, clapping a hand down on his shoulder, still careful with how much pressure he uses as the gunshot scar still reminds them all of what happened almost a year ago. </p><p>“Listen, I know I don’t know the whole story, none of us do,” Judd says, reminding TK all at once that besides his dad, they hadn’t told the team really anything about Carlos’ departure — just that he’d be gone for a while for work. TK trusts them all like they’re family because they <em> are, </em>in more ways than one, but it’s not his place to disclose that information, and it tears him up a little everyday because letting more people in on the truth might alleviate some of the constant stress he feels twisting up in his stomach. “But we hate seeing you like this. So you’re coming down and eating breakfast even if I gotta drag you.” </p><p>TK smiles a little at Judd’s stubbornness. “Alright, I’m coming. And thank you, by the way.” </p><p>“We’re brothers, right?” Judd says, as if it’s an explanation in and of itself, and he tosses him a towel before they both head downstairs. As he comes into the dining room, he offers a quiet apology to the rest of the crew, and they all make a point of cornering him and hugging him until he can barely breathe. </p><hr/><p>They’re running drills when it happens. </p><p>It’s been another few days and Carlos has finally sent him an update, claiming that there was a light at the end of the tunnel — there had been weeks where it felt like his operation would never end, and now TK doesn’t know what to do with himself now knowing that his boyfriend will be home in a matter of hours. </p><p>He’s trying to stay occupied; he has days where he’s a little more jittery than usual, itching for something to do, and his anxiety in waiting to see Carlos again only has him constantly keeping himself busy. TK follows Mateo’s instructions to help him with his own method of deep-cleaning the rig, and he works out with Marjan, and now his dad’s got them running training drills with the hoses when a car honks from where it pulls up in front of the station. And TK <em> knows </em>that Camaro. </p><p>“What are you waiting for, lover boy?” Marjan asks, cocking a brow at him as she offers him a warm smile. TK proceeds to very elegantly drop the coiled hose from his shoulder so it lands with a <em> thump </em>on the ground, and starts moving toward the car and past his teammates as Carlos, in the flesh, starts walking toward him.</p><p>TK doesn't care about the state he's in — he just runs until he knocks into Carlos, already deciding in his mind to never let him go. </p><p>He doesn’t care about the eyes on them and the fact that he’s still in his gear. TK slings his right arm around Carlos’ neck and feels every weight that’s been holding him down for the past six and a half months float away as Carlos secures his own arms around him. </p><p>“Holy shit,” TK murmurs, and he ends up repeating himself as he speaks into Carlos’ neck. Then he pulls back, and looks his boyfriend in his eyes. “Wait, what are you doing here? I thought we were meeting up at your place later.” </p><p>“I couldn't wait. I had to come see you,” Carlos admits, and TK rapidly looks over his face and sees more tiredness evident in his eyes, but otherwise he looks safe and unharmed. “I handed over my files and I was granted a week off and now I’m here.” </p><p>TK grins, not even questioning how open he is with his emotions around Carlos and how terrified that would make him a year ago, and surges forward to kiss his boyfriend. He feels a hand gently caress the back of his head and TK presses closer, trying to make up for so much time in one kiss. </p><p>He does remember that his dad isn’t too far behind him, though. So is his whole family. Carlos seems to be aware of that too because he pulls back first, though he knocks their foreheads together and takes a deep breath. </p><p>“Hi,” Carlos says, now that the initial shock has worn off, voice quiet and adorable and TK’s heart lurches. </p><p>“Hi,” is all that TK can manage to say back, finding himself completely fucking smitten. “I missed you.” </p><p>His voice cracks and Carlos pulls him back in for a hug, both of them holding each other as tight as they can. Carlos murmurs <em>I missed you, too </em>into his ear, voice sounding thick with emotion. </p><p>“Are you okay?” TK asks, a little unnerved now that he’s letting himself overthink all that Carlos has gone through.</p><p>“Perfectly fine,” Carlos ensures him, words mumbled right into his skin. “I mean, it was all shitty in general. But I’m good, I swear.” </p><p>TK pulls out of the hug just enough to look at the other man incredulously. Carlos smiles that brilliant smile of his and some of TK’s worry ebbs. A little. </p><p>“I’m serious, Ty, I’m okay,” Carlos whispers. “I told you I’d be coming back to you, didn’t I?”  </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, you big softie,” TK smiles a little as he speaks, and he finally feels ready to step back so the rest of the team can say hi — but he keeps an arm curled around his boyfriend’s waist. Before they reach the others, TK meets Carlos' eyes again and nudges his shoulder against the other man’s. “I love you, you know.”</p><p>Carlos' eyes soften even more, if that's possible. "I love you, too."</p><p>"I should also prepare you for the shit they're about to give us but," TK pauses, pressing himself closer against his boyfriend's side. "But I feel like nothing could faze me right now." </p><p>"I was thinking the same thing," Carlos says, nodding toward where Michelle is now chatting with Owen, watching the two of them approach with a devilish smile counterbalanced with a fond gaze. "We've got each other though." </p><p>TK smiles at the words, reaching down to take Carlos' hand and thread their fingers together. As they suddenly become surrounded by their friends, it feels like an anchor that keeps him grounded — one that he doesn't ever want to let go of. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! comments/kudos make my day &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>